The present invention relates to golf club heads, and in particular to a putter-type golf club head having an improved hosel structure connecting the shaft-engaging socket and club head body.
Various types of structures have been developed to provide a solid connection between a golf club shaft and a putter head to provide maximum transfer of energy, while also maximizing the feel transferred to the user's hand when a golf ball is struck with the club head. In applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,599, a golf club putter is disclosed using a triangular shaped hosel positioned perpendicular to the ball striking face. In U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 294,514, 293,809 and 293,926 among others, applicant uses a triangular shaped hosel parallel to the ball striking face.
The present invention provides a putter-type golf club head having a novel hosel structure which provides more stability and decreases the tendency of the golf club head to torque or rotate when a ball is struck off the center of percussion or the center of gravity on the club head while maintaining maximum energy transfer between the shaft and the ball striking face, and maintaining maximum feel to the user when a golf ball is struck.
The club head is provided with a dual triangular shaped hosel between the shaft engaging socket and the upper surface of the club head body formed of a first triangular member positioned in a plane parallel to the ball striking face, and a second triangular member positioned in a plane perpendicular to the ball striking face. The base of the first triangular shaped member extends from a point adjacent the heel on the top surface or along the top ridge of the club head body to a position between the heel and toe of the club head, and forms a ninety degree junction at the point where the hosel terminates on the top ridge. A second triangular member is positioned in a plane perpendicular to the ball striking face, and extends rearwardly from a point on the top surface or the top ridge to a second point adjacent the rear edge of the club head. The first and second hosel members are integrally formed to have a common vertical side extending upwardly from the top ridge to the shaft engaging socket.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved hosel structure for a putter-type golf club head, which provides additional support, and helps brace the putter head to resist opposing torquing or twisting forces created by off-center impacts on a golf ball; the provision of an improved golf club head having a dual triangular hosel having a first hosel member parallel to the ball striking face, and a second hosel member perpendicular to the ball striking face to improve the energy transfer and feel between the user's hands and the club head.